


A Friend in Need

by Gottahavemyncis



Category: NCIS
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:02:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5098397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gottahavemyncis/pseuds/Gottahavemyncis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot episode tag to Season 13, Episode 6, "Viral". Following canon (for once!), what I imagine happening after the last scene in the bullpen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Friend in Need

**Author's Note:**

> SPOILER ALERT FOR SEASON 13, EPISODE 6, "VIRAL"   
> No copyright infringement is intended, characters and dialogue belongs to DPB & CBS. No money being made here, trust me.

A Friend in Need

Tim watched as Tony pulled his collar open, complaining about his father putting too much starch on his shirt. The poor guy was miserable and things were getting worse. It took some convincing but finally they went to see Ducky where Tim gloated for a minute or so, mentally paying Tony back for the taunts he'd thrown at him all those years ago. Karma's a bitch sometimes. But seeing the rash, he just couldn't keep it going, his friend was truly miserable although he wondered idly if Tony would also have an encounter with superglue. Case, stick to the case!

Back in the bullpen, the case wrapped up, he watched DiNozzo squirm and scratch until he couldn't stand it anymore; reaching into a desk drawer he pulled out a bottle of Calamine lotion. Looking at Tony, he huffed, "Tony, you know itching only makes it worse. Hold on, I got something for you. Calamine lotion, works wonders, trust me." He tossed it to him.

Grabbing the bottle Tony looked at it, "Yes! Of course! McGee, you're such a good friend to me. Calamine lotion!"

Tim grabbed his bag, ready to leave. Tony stopped him, "Hey." He pulled disposable gloves from a drawer and held them out to Tim, along with the lotion.

"I entrust my health to your healing hands."

Tim frowned, "No, no. I am not…What do you think- I'm gonna lather you? No.  
Do it yourself."

Tony grimaced, "I can't reach certain places." As Tim shook his head, Tony continued, "Come on.  
Please? Look, no one's around. It'll be between us. McGee, come on. I need you. I'm dying here!"

The elevator dinged and the two men stopped to listen as Ellie Bishop told her husband she loved him before disconnecting from their call. The three chatted for a minute before Bishop waved them on, she wasn't yet ready to go.

Tony motioned to Tim, "All right, come on, McGee. We've got a date with some rubber gloves and lotion. Let's make this happen."

Bishop looked at Tim who sighed, "Don't ask."

As the guys entered the elevator Tim suddenly stopped, "Tony, I'll meet you in the locker room in a couple of minutes. Gotta take care of something first."

Tony rolled his neck, "Ok, but please please please don't be long! I really do need your help!"

Tim smiled, "I'll be there!"

He left the elevator, waited until it left the floor and then headed to the stairs.

XXX

Tony was pacing, his shirt, jacket and shoes off. There wasn't anyone else in the area but he wasn't taking anything else off until McGee got there. He wanted to tear his skin off or better yet just climb out of it. Then he'd be like…he couldn't think of a single movie reference. Maybe snakes, they shed their skin, lucky snakes! Made sense though, they must slither through all kinds of nasty stuff. Urgh…he shuddered.

Finally _finally_ he heard the door squeak as it opened but the footsteps didn't sound like Tim's. They were kind of soft…like someone was trying to sneak up on him? No, they were shuffling, geez, what was this, the walking undead? He shook his head, momentarily distracted by the horrifying thought that the urishiol had affected his brain…how was he going to get Calamine onto his brain? He was pondering that when something touched him and yeah, ok he might have jumped a little. Maybe even made a noise, but he definitely did NOT squeal like a little girl, that was _not_ him!

When he finally looked up, his mouth dropped open at the sight in front of him. A 6'2", well taller because of the thing on its head, McGee in a hazmat suit…AquaSmurf.

Taking a deep breath he nodded at his friend, "Probie Smurf."

Tim smiled at him, holding up a piece of cloth, "Ready, Tony?"


End file.
